


Show it off (happiness)

by natoureuse



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Heavy flirting, Kinda, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of daphy and manon, mentions of smut but nothing too heavy, musician/spotify phenomenon Lucas, part two came too late but well, youtuber/film maker Eliott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoureuse/pseuds/natoureuse
Summary: “I want to post a video for the channel this week and…” He stopped for a moment, caressing Lucas’ arms. “I want you to be in it.”Lucas turned slightly then, barely facing him.“Yeah?” He repeated, this time more impressed.Eliott turned him completely on the bench and sat down on his lap, looking at him with a nervous smile.“Yeah, I… I want to give my fans some sort of foreshadowing before… confirming that we are together?”Or; Eliott has a YouTube channel, Lucas is a Spotify phenomenon and they think that making their fans ship them would be smart because they are, in fact, dating.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 30
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

_**Eliott’s social media at the day of today:** _

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**_  
Lucas’ social media (+new album) at the day of today:_ **

**_  
_ **

**Lundi. 5:23 p.m.**

Eliott pours coffee on his cup, sighing. He is sleepy today, it’s one of this days in which he just feels numb and lazy. Driving the cup to his lips he takes a small sip but instantly frowns. It’s a little bit too hot for his liking but he’ll survive.

It’s 5pm or something like that. On a Monday. Even if he doesn’t feel like doing much today, he is fully clothed and has been going to sort some things outside all morning. He didn’t enjoy any second of it, but as a grown ass man (23 years) with boring grown ass man responsibilities, it’s what he had to do after all.

He takes his phone from the table and his cup, making his way through the hallway until the bedroom. A smile tugs at his lips and he decides to lean on the frame of the door for some seconds. Lucas is sitting on his piano bench, writing something over the last music sheet he has been working on.

Eliott leaves everything on their bedside table and comes closer to him, hugging him from behind. Lucas smiles and stops writing, but doesn’t turn to face him.

“Do you need anything?” Eliott whispers over his ear.

“Like what?” He laughs.

“Hmm… I dunno. More coffee?”

Lucas snuffles closer into his arms.

“No. It’s okay. Thank you.”

Eliott hums in response, closing his eyes and letting himself lean against the side of his boyfriend’s face.

“Okay.”

Just like that, they stay silent for a moment. Just hugging a little, while Eliott is still standing behind him.

“I want to post a video for the channel this week.” He says all of a sudden.

Usually, people with a YouTube channel would say “I have to post a video this week.” But since he started it, Eliott has had so present that he wasn’t gonna let it be another pressure to add. On the contrary, he wanted to take some relieve from it, and use it as a form of expression. He made clear on his first video that there wasn’t gonna be an schedule, and for example, his last video was three weeks ago, but he didn’t feel guilty for it because it wasn’t an obligation to post. He did get a lot of money from YouTube, but even when it got serious he kept his promise and still took it easy. It was weird, but he was proud of himself for that.

“Yeah?” Lucas said, his voice soft.

“Yeah and…” He stopped for a moment, caressing Lucas’ arms. “I want you to be in it.”

Lucas turned slightly then, barely facing him.

“Yeah?” He repeated, this time more impressed.

Eliott turned him completely on the bench and sit down on his lap, looking at him with a nervous smile.

“Yeah, I… I want to give my fans some sort of foreshadowing before… confirming that we are together?” He lets it slip out of his lips smoothly, in a questioning tone so Lucas doesn’t feel like is something completely serious or something he is demanding him to agree with.

Lucas, on the other hand, smiles.

“Do you want that? Tell them that we are together?”

Eliott moves a little bit over his lap. Looking at him with excitement.

“So badly. I mean, I know we don’t need to but… I kind of want to show you off without any curious rumors behind or…” A pause. “Only if you want to though. Obviously.”

He hums, putting Eliott a little bit closer by the waist.

“Sounds right to me.”

Eliott can’t contain the grin that appears on his face. Holding Lucas’ by the cheeks he starts peppering short kisses all over his mouth, making him giggle.

“I mean, I have heard some little guesses anyway.” Lucas says when they break apart. “Everyone knows that we are… friends?” Eliott chuckles, nodding. “ And some people suspect that the photo at the background of my album’s cover is a photo of you so…”

“And it is.” His lips curve in a prideful smile at the thought. “You didn’t do that good of a job covering it, honey.”

That gains him a poke on the ribs, but it’s worth it.

**Mardi. 7:34 p.m.**

“So, what dynamic are we, exactly, gonna pull off?”

His boyfriend smiles, putting in order all the things they are gonna need. 

“We are basically gonna flirt shamelessly. Like a kind of fuck toxic masculinity video… but more.”

Lucas looks at him, amusement running through his entire being.

“With teasing?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Eliott nods. “We can do like we are gonna kiss and then pull apart at the last moment. And touch, and… whatever really.”

“Okay.” His voice comes out low. Not gonna lie, he is sort of excited about this.

“I think that’s all. We can start.” Eliott holds his arm softly to bring him closer where they are sitting on the bed. The camera is already looking at them, with its red light shining since a good five minutes ago.

No matter what video of Eliott he is watching, something that always makes him smile is the start of it. Like a clapperboard, Eliott positions his arms at the front and waits a second before clapping once. Then the music of a norwegian show he likes starts playing and…

“Today!” He screams “We are here—“

_ Shamelessly. _

“On my bed.” Lucas interrupts.

Eliott turns to look at him, impressed.

“Well done. I’ll put some sensual music while you say it later on editing.”

That makes him laugh.

“To do something I have… never done before.” Eliott continues catching the sentence where they left it. “That is… using makeup.”

The box full of products he doesn’t even know the name of is now resting on their thighs, pressed close together.

“And for that today we have here, Lucas.” He announces with a smile, hugging him by the side. Lucas lets himself be hugged and caresses Eliott’s arms, also smiling.

“For the ones that don’t know, he is a super talented, incredible, spectacular and showstopping musician.” He rolls his eyes. “That I just happen to be lucky enough to know. And today he is gonna be my guest in this…” He looks down at the box. “Adventure. Let’s say.”

“Scared I am.” Lucas adds.

“As you all know, Polaris’ anniversary was a few days ago and I wanted to, well, thank you all again for the support I received, and also to do something related to it.” 

Lucas knows he is gonna be explaining that for a while, so he leans closer to rest his cheek against his boyfriend’s shoulder comfortably. Eliott looks at him in awe before continuing. 

“Makeup is such a pretty art discipline and I wanted to give it a try. As you all know Polaris is an animation movie, so in this video I’m gonna try to do a simple look that represents more or less my idea of the character from the dark. And well, for that I have here this beautiful face.” He says holding Lucas’ face closer to his, making his lips pop out a little. Its then when he remembers about the teasing part of all of this, and decides to lean in as if trying to kiss him. Eliott smiles wide and leans in too, but as expected, they pull apart at the last moment, their lips don’t even get to brush.

Some minutes later, they shift positions so they are facing each other, fully sitting on the bed, Lucas knees almost over Eliott’s.

“My idea is to make your skin look paler, and then add some shadows… somewhere.” He says looking into Daphné’s makeup kit. “So it seems as if the dark has kind of fusioned with you at some point.”

“That’s nice.” 

Eliott makes clear again that he has no idea of what he is doing before getting a white thing out of the kit and put the product on his hand.

“So… I’m gonna put this on your face.”

A pause.

“Nice.” _Lucky I’m in love._

They get closer together, so Eliott can apply comfortably the product on his cheeks. They are literal centimeters away.

“We are really close right now, uh?” Lucas whispers.

With a smirk, his boyfriend turns slightly to the camera.

“We have been closer.” And winks.

A snort makes its way out of his mouth.

He feels Eliott’s fingers run carefully over his skin, making the natural tone of it become whiter and whiter. It’s nice, in a way, feeling his slow caresses all over his face. There is a moment where they lock eyes, and the movements stop. Eliott blinks then, fast.

“Sorry, sorry. I got lost for a moment.”

Lucas laughs openly, holding Eliott’s hands to bring him a little bit closer.

“Are you gonna keep that?”

A soft smile curves at his lips.

“I just forgot what I was doing because I got lost in your eyes. Obviously I’m gonna keep that.”

Laughing again, they break apart, and he lets his boyfriend take something from the makeup box. A brush.

“I don’t know which brush is for what. So I’ll just get on with this one.”

Lucas’ hand goes to rest on Eliott’ cheek.

“You really are a mess, aren’t you?” 

And he nods, rubbing himself against his hand like a cat.

He blames him for how his heart melts a little at that. Because it surely has. This boy is the most precious thing Lucas has ever seen, and felt, and loved. And there is no need to say that he is aware of how lucky he is.

So the video goes exactly like that. Eliott purposely tickling Lucas on his neck and nose with the brush. Coming unnecessarily close anytime he wants to ‘check the makeup is well spread.’ And they repeat the almost kiss thing a couple of times, one of them gaining him a playful peck on the nose. They make a big deal out of that, laughing like they have never kissed each other before.

“I feel like I did such a terrible job.” Eliott says, rubbing the brush slowly against his cheek, as a final touch. He is so close Lucas can feel his breath against his lips.

“Ah ouais?” He asks, in a daze. His eyelashes almost fluttering shut.

“Yeah. Don’t be mad at me, I love you.” He laughs saying that, like it’s just something from a friend to a friend. Lucas responds anyway.

“I love you too. So I guess I’ll forgive you.”

“Dodged a bullet.” He almost whispers.

Some minutes later, Eliott smiles widely and puts an arm around his shoulder, holding a little mirror in front of their faces.

“I mean… it's what I said I was gonna do.”

Lucas laughs.

“The outcome though—” Eliott puts a hand over his mouth, not letting him finish.

“You love it, don’t lie.”

They position each other fully in front of the camera again, Eliott’s arm still around him.

“So I guess that’s all for today. In the description box you’ll find the social media of this beautiful soul.” He snugs Lucas closer to him. “And the Spotify link to his new album because it’s—” Makes a chef kiss. “Mesmerizing. Thank you so much for being there once again and bye!”

Not caring about the camera still recording, Eliott pushes Lucas into the mattress and starts kissing him. As a reflex Lucas’ hands hold his face, kissing back. When Eliott starts moaning against his lips he pulls away, breathing heavily.

“What is this for?” He tries to say as Eliott pecks him over and over again.

“That video wasn’t a tease just for them.” He moves his lips to his jaw. “I’m needy now.”

He laughs, asking him to turn the camera off and help him get the makeup out of his face. Then they can do whatever he wants.

**Jeudi. 9:18 a.m.**

He wakes up because he is feeling a little bit cold. A groan comes out of his mouth and he turns around, looking for Eliott. He doesn’t open his eyes, so when he feels the bare back muscles of his boyfriend under his touch, he smiles, hugging him.

Yesterday was a lazy day. Eliott posted the video on the afternoon and they haven’t got out of bed since. Remembering that, his eyes snap open. He is so excited to see people’s reactions. It’s in that moment that he sees his boyfriend’s face, cheek resting against the pillow and features relaxed, that he decides it can wait.

Yesterday was so good. Pressed against the mattress, the afternoon passed quickly. With Eliott moving over him, the smooth touch of his skin under his fingers, that were holding desperately at his back with every move. Sometimes he can’t believe it, that he gets to enjoy Eliott like this, in all senses. The pleasure that he willingly gives him. The love. The happiness.

A hand comes to travel since the nape of his neck, until resting slowly on his shoulder blades. He leans down, kissing between them. Just once.

Whipped? Oh, he knows he is. But how could he not, if he has been lucky enough to meet this pretty ray of sun, that has decided to love him back.

His phone pins, and he knows exactly what it is. He doesn’t want to get out of bed, but Manon had some pastries left from last week when she had to close the bakery, and he promised to go get them early in the morning.

He is happy for her though. Now she is gonna take professional singing classes and while that happens she’ll help Daphy on her nail art salon. He always knew baking was more of a hobby, but still.

Not wanting to wake him, he kisses Eliott’s head and gets prepared to leave as carefully as he can so he doesn’t make any noise.

**Jeudi. 10:00 a.m.**

When he arrives he puts everything on the kitchen counter and looks around.  Eliott is on their bedroom, but now fully clothed, looking at his phone.

“Kinda fantasized with finding you still naked but okay.”

Eliott’s gaze lifts up and smiles widely at him.

“Come here.” He says holding out an arm. Lucas almost sits on the bed next to him, but he ends up on his boyfriend’s lap.

“I’m looking at people’s comments on yesterday’s video.”

Lucas almost pokes him on the arm at that.

“Are you kidding? Let me see.”

Eliott handles him the phone and… wow.

* * *

**BeaLo:** Eh?????? They look so in love???????

**Edel S:** They better not be playing around IM SHIPPING SO HARD.

**SamantaL:** When Eliott got distracted looking directly at Lucas’ eyes? YES.

* * *

**Marr:** Eliott: His new album that is—  
Me: THE ONE WHERE A PHOTO OF YOU IS THE FUCKING BACKGROUND OF THE COVER? YEAH I KNOW.

 **Elisab:** WHAT???

 **Marr:** YASS. If you look closely you can see is a person and now I’m so convinced that it’s HIM.

 **Elisab:** THEY ARE SO BAD AT HIDING AND IM THANKFUL

* * *

**NexoLu:** Like this if you think they made out after filming.

 **NexoLu:** ELIOTT HIMSELF LIKED THIS COMMENT YALL THEY ARE SO CANON.

* * *

A breathy laugh comes out of his mouth before he can stop it. He looks at Eliott, who is already looking at him with shiny eyes.

“And now… what do we do?”

And Eliott’s smile gets bigger.

**Jeudi. 2:46 p.m.**

**  
**

****  



	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo this was supposed to come out waaaay sooner but writer’s block transported me to September. Publishing for fun at this point.

  
  


**1:04 p.m.** **  
**

It’s not really a pretty color, Eliott thinks. More of a dusty white that doesn’t get to be grey but is far from being yellow, aka dirty but not dirty enough. His house is not that old anyway, so no, white doesn’t turn into yellow, but neither should it turn into grey. How do ceilings get dirty though? Do people clean them? He doesn’t even know. They paint them, that he is sure of.

He is about to turn on his side and ask Lucas about it, ask him if this color has always been so unpleasant. But then he remembers that if Lucas was awake in the first place, he wouldn’t be staring at his ugly ceiling as he is, deeply bored. There is something cliche about the situation, being bored and staring at the ceiling. It’s like something from a movie or a book. And, don’t get him wrong, he is not on some deep thinking like these people usually are, he is just… well, bored.

It’s not that Lucas wakes up late, he usually doesn’t. But Lola and him agreed a few weeks ago that they would make a collab song. Eliott is excited, because two of his favorite people in the world are working together in what they love. However, what he is not that excited about, is the schedule and hard effort they both need to put into it and that deprives them from hours of sleep. So when Lola said that time he went there with coffee and some food that they were gonna get the weekend off, he smiled.

Now, did Eliott want Lucas to get proper rest? Yes. Was Eliott bored to hell now that he is the only one awake? Also yes.

Around an hour has passed since he was first blinded by the rays of light coming through the curtains that woke him up even later than he is used to. It must have been 12 a.m by the force of the sun, visibly high in the sky, which means that right now it’s pretty late. He’s been thinking that he should probably get up, maybe even go out and buy some food to have a breakfast-lunch later. A brunch, if he is not mistaken. 

But the problem is, that he misses his boyfriend, and since he had to sleep alone for almost the entire week due to Lucas schedule, he was eager to be able to annoy him in the morning with kisses and tickles and stupid rambling.

He does turn on his side at the end, sick of the weird ceiling he has been staring at for far too long. The white color of the sheets gives him peace, because it’s not grey nor yellow. It’s white as it should be. The smooth layer of fabric covers Lucas’ back, that is sleeping facing the wall.

Eliott sees a wrinkle there, where the sheet meets Lucas’ shoulder, and he pokes his finger in it, playing a little until it falls slightly discovering Lucas’ skin. Before he even realizes, his boyfriend has already put it back up even if still in his sleep.

It’s for that, that when his phone vibrates, he just takes it hoping it won’t take much longer for Lucas to wake up. There are a lot of dms, as usual, asking how Lucas and him are doing. Since they confirmed their relationship a couple of weeks ago, his fans have gone from caring about him, to caring about them. It’s normal, he thinks, because they are, as a lot of people have commented, “pretty damn cute”. He opens the Instagram camera and has an idea. Honestly, he has had enough.

Prompting onto his elbow to be a little bit over Lucas, he starts filming. He looks so calm in his sleep that it’s actually painful to do this, but Eliott will try to be smooth. He kisses his boyfriend’s flushed cheek a couple of times, and when that just seems to achieve a little bit of movement and a whine, he just goes for a kiss on the mouth that has Lucas squealing out a surprised “Babe!” at the sudden force of it. 

The video is cute, really cute. And he saves it to come back to, because they are _pretty damn cute._

**5:13 p.m.**

“Lucas, love?!” Eliott calls out, adjusting the camera.

“Yes?” 

“Can you come to the bedroom, please?”

He hears some footsteps before Lucas shows up next to the door, confused.

“What is it? Weren’t you gonna film a Q&A?”

Eliott laughs to himself and walks up to him.

“I was, yeah.” He says, circling his arms around his boyfriend’s neck when they are close enough. Lucas smiles a little, holding his waist. “The problem is that, believe it or not, most questions are about you… Or about us, actually.” The explanation goes unfinished, but Eliott thinks it’s enough.

“And you want me to be with you?” Lucas asks, smugly.

“I would really really like that, yeah.”

**6:00 p.m.**

“So, first question…” Lucas reads in a tone that makes Eliott wanna punch him in the nicest way. The light is kinda dim so the image gets right on camera, but Lucas shines by himself, with this little fake professional behavior. His personality is so charming, Eliott thinks, and maybe that’s why his fans got to love him as quickly as they did.

“Are you dating Lucas Lallemant? Surprised emoji and heart emoji.” Just finished the sentence he looks down at him from where he is sitting on his lap. An arm thrown over his shoulders and a big smile. Eliott laughs.

“I think it’s pretty obvious, yeah.” Is then that he holds Lucas’ face, as if to kiss him, Lucas must think that too, but at the end he straight up licks his closed mouth.

“Asshole!” He exclaims pulling back, but laughing. “You are disgusting.”

Eliott laughs with him too for a moment before getting back to the question.

“No but seriously, we have been dating for more than two years now.” He starts “I was with him even before starting all of this, I just never mentioned it because I didn’t find it necessary. But now…” He gets a hold of Lucas cheeks with his right hand, squeezing a little. “This baby right here is getting the fame he deserves and–.” Lucas manages to lick his fingers to release himself and Eliott squeals. 

“And we wanted to get everything clear before any rumors started coming out.” 

“Now _you_ are disgusting.” 

He gets ignored, as his boyfriend looks back at the phone to search for another question.

“People are gonna think that we are virgins or something, complaining every time we lick each other.”

It makes him wheeze.

“What is your favorite book?” 

“That’s funny because it’s actually a Spanish one. I bought it when I went to Madrid and it was really cool. _‘La chica de nieve’_ aka ‘The girl made of snow’ It’s funny because I don’t think I ever told you guys that I speak Spanish…”

“Your Spanish is so sexy.” Lucas says, still looking at the phone.

“Ah yeah?” He whispers. _“¿No crees que el color del techo es bastante feo?”_

“See. I’m already getting turned on.”

Eliott chuckles, because well...

“I literally just asked you if you think the color of the ceiling is ugly.”

“Oh.” Lucas says. “Yeah, it is.”

They get through some more questions. Some are deep, and others are dumb, but it’s funny the variation of personalities that you can find on people’s comments. Then they get to a particular one that makes Lucas smile wide.

“How did you get together?” 

Hiding his face in the crock of his boyfriend’s neck, Eliott blushes. Lucas is laughing next to him. Obviously he is, _little shit._

“It was so lame.” He whispers.

“No it wasn’t, it was the cutest.” Lucas holds his face. “You are the cutest.” He seems to be doubtful for a moment before giving him a peck. 

_ You just licked me but you are shy about giving me a lil kiss on camera, charming.  _

“So, we were friends, right?” Eliott groans, and hides his face again. “Until one day he sent me one of these _‘send this to your crush with no context’_ videos… at 2 a.m. I know that gives, like, everything away but I was still so confused.”

“I remember that.” Eliott laughs. “You were like _‘Do you like me?’_ and I just said _‘Fuck. Yeah, I do.’_ And then he came to my apartment at fucking 2 a.m and we kissed and…”

“And other stuff.” Lucas finishes.

**7:02 p.m.**

Is light as a feather, the way they move and sway. Almost not noticeable, he knows that, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. The arms he got around Lucas’ shoulders hold him closer, just so as to intensify the pleasant shiver that runs through him at the warm of his boyfriend’s body next to his. It confused him at first, the way he felt around Lucas. Next to Lucas. Close to Lucas. But he didn’t last in realizing, that he wanted to be _with_ Lucas. Because apparently the tickles at his belly were some cliche butterflies and the warm feeling that enveloped his whole body was called happiness. Lucas made him happy, and he was in love with it. He was in love with him.

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Is a murmur, a whisper from where he is pressed against Eliott’s chest, but he hears it anyway.

“Shut up, Lu. You ruin the moment.” 

Lucas’ breathy laugh against the crock of his neck makes him smile.

“Someone asked what my favorite song was and you agreed to dance to it with me. And that’s what we are doing.”

Hugging Eliott’s waist, Lucas laughs again.

“Yeah, well… I thought we were gonna have some music to dance to.”

And yeah, okay. That makes sense. But it just feels right this way. 

“I’ll put it on editing. This is fun.” 

“God, you just said that dancing with no music is fun. What you gotta be so weird for?”

Words don’t come out of his mouth, realizing that maybe Lucas’ grumpy ramble is something he got used to love too.

“We are not even dancing.” Lucas continues. “We are just hugging.”

Yeah, we are. And Eliott snuggles closer like some type of needy cat.

“Shut up. It’s comfy.”

“Fuck, Eliott.” He chuckles “You are such a baby.”

A hand moves up his back then, soft and caressing over his shirt. His heart squeezes himself, prey of the warm feeling Lucas’ fingers leave behind his touch. It’s electrifying, more when said hand gets a hold of the hair at the nape of his neck, playing with it lovingly.

“I love you.” Is heard as a little secret over his ear. Eliott sighs in response, giving in completely to his boyfriend’s touch, leaning even more against him.

“I love you too. I love you so much.”   


**Reaction comments:**

* * *

**Rodmaccal:** They have been together for already 2 years?? This two r gonna be together forever I just know.

* * *

**MaddieRT:** Fuck this they look so happy and in love I CANT HANDLE

* * *

**Bettybeth:** ELIOTT HAD HEART EYES MAN HEART EYES

* * *

**Tastethete:** Im going “💕✨💓💐🏳️🌈🥰“, does anyone want anything? 

**LaraTorn:** Yeah, a relationship like theirs.

 **Tastethete:** LOL girl everyone does.

* * *

**Someonefromhell:** I ship this two so much I just know they are gonna be bad for my mental health

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for all the support I received on my first story. It means a lot! I hope you liked this one <3


End file.
